What Really Matters
by Zombie-aft-kicker
Summary: it was about to storm and Jenna, cat, and Mariel were helping Wheeljack fix the Dimention Traveler, but when it was fixed lightning hit it and it teleports the three into a completly different Dimention. Odette was testing a new device for wheeljack and it teleported her to the same place as Jenna, Cat, and Mariel. When they wake, they find themselves in a the worst place ever.
1. Chapter 1

On the island Diego Garcia wasa lot of noise and movement. Major William Lennox was holding a tablet in one hand and a Walkie Talkie in another hand while he was throwing orders, "Make sure those doors are shut! James, make sure the equipment are tied down! Tyler, where are the girls?!", They were preparing for the storm that was heading to the Island base. One bad time to be stuck in the middle of the ocean.

Further in the base, three Teenage girls were in the medical area. The girls names are Mariel "Mary", Catherine "Cat" Winters, and Jennifer "Jenna" Lennox. Jenna sat on a metal bed while the medic wrapped her arm in a cast. She broke her arm when she fell off of one of the military trucks. The reason she was up there was becase she was helping Epps but Leo startled her and she fell. Cat and Mary had seen her fall and helped her to the medbay.

Now, for those who don't know, Mary and Jenna are sisters. They are but yet theyre not blood sisters. Ill try to explain. Mariel and Jenna (StarFire and Skyfire) were Eartronians (much like Techo-organics) but Jenna had died when Tresna and HopeBringer's house was attacked. Jenna had took the shot for her sister. After Skyfire's death Tresna, Hopebringer, and StarFire tried to escape but StarFire was ripped from Tresna's hold and StarFire's spirit wandered her dead home planet for years before Prima (one of the original thirteen) took her and she too was reborn.

Now, back to the story.

Once Ratchet finished with Jenna's arm her set her down with Cat and Mary and Jenna smiled at them. "Lets go see if anyone needs help" Cat said and jenna nodded. They walked out of the medbay and Wheeljack had seen then and called for them. Jenna, Cat, and Mary walked into the lab to see what they can fo to help

"Need any help Jackie?" Jenna asked, tilting her head curiously.

"Yes, actually, my hands are too big to fix the Dimention Traveler. And you three would be perfect helpers" Wheeljack said, giving them a smile and pulling out the toolbox of human sized tools. The three sighed and got to work.

When they finished they smiled but Jenna flinced when it thundered loudly. She hated storms. But she'll definetly hate them more soon.

A large bolt of lightning hit the Dimention Traveler and it started glowing strangely as it hummed. It started glowing brightly and suddenly the brightness overwhelmed the lab and when it dimmed, the girls were gone.

In another dimention, Odette was sitting on top of Sunstreaker's hood, waiting for her dad to get out of the meeting. She sighed softly, laying on her back. "I know dad is a busy bot, being the leader an all but, I miss him having time for me" She said softly

"Odette, Optimus loves you and he tries to make time for you, he really does. Just give him a chance, the government isnt exactly easy on him" Sunstreaker said

"I know Sunny, but…I just miss him. After he died and all, im just…afraid to lose him again. I just got him, I don't want it to end yet" Odette said, sighing

"I know, I know. Lets not worry about it now." Sunstreaker said, activating his holoform next to her. He hugged her gently. He knew she was devistated when Optimus was killed and he didn't blame her. Its hard to grow up wondering who one of your parents are and then get them to lose them. He understands why she was so broken.

"hey Odette, come here!" Wheeljack said happily

Odette looked up an nodded, walking over to him. She tilted her head at the device.

"This is a teleportation device I thought you would enjoy" Wheeljack said before explaining how to use the device.

Odette nodded and the device started glowing before it exploded. Sunstreaker herd the explosion and so did Optimus and they ran to the lab and when the smoke cleared, all that was left was the teleportaton belt, there was no sign of Odette


	2. Chapter 2

Just about everything is dead. Well, more like dead and undead. The plants were dying because a virus was accidentally released into the atmosphere. The living creatures, like humans, would rise from the dead with the thirst for blood and the hunger for flesh. It's a battle to stay alive but when you know giant robotic creatures it makes it a little bit easier to stay alive, not by much though.

Optimus Prime and William Lennox was at the main computer when they got an alert. Optimus readied his team while Will did the same.

Cat, Odette, Jenna, and Mary groaned as they woke on the outside of the town. Cat got up and helped Odette up as Mariel helped Jenna up. "Where the hell are we?" Jenna asked, looking at the dead plant life around them.  
"I don't know" Cat said, looking around as well.

Will was riding in Optimus' alt mode as they headed to the signal. "What do you think could have triggered our Energon signal? Last we knew the cons were hiding" Will said to Optimus.  
"I'm not really sure William." Optimus said as he drove. When they got there they were surprised to see four teenage girls and there was signals coming form three of them.

Jenna, Cat, Mariel, and Odette blinked when several vehicles pulled up in front of them. Odette thought they looked like her family, but they looked a little faded. And dusty. Odette crossed her arms as she glared at the men who pointed their weapons at her and the others.

Will walked over to the girls, along with Optimus' holoform, and said "what are you four doing out here?! Don't you know how dangerous it is?" he scolded but the girls looked confused. "you don't know do you?"  
"Know what?" Jenna asked, nervous at the sudden look on Will's face. "u-uncle Will….where are we?"  
"I'm not your uncle. I don't have a niece" Cat then understood what was going on. When the machine malfunctioned, it sent them to a new dimension.  
"William, I believe it would be best to take them with us and explain what is going on" Optimus said, looking at will before the girls. He looked at the sad and scared faces of the girls and felt bad but the two blondes' looks made his spark throb painfully.  
"w-who are you?" Jenna asked softly, hoping that its someone she knew.  
"my name is Optimus Prime. You four will ride in my truck to our base, there we will talk about where you four are from and what is going on here"  
they nodded and got into Optimus' alt form, with help of Will and Optimus' holoform


End file.
